


Something You Forgot

by darasayyy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Pain, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darasayyy/pseuds/darasayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is kidnapped and forced to participate in an experiment that forces the team to stick together and rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pain 

Is the first thing Tony recognizes when his eyes open. 

Then that familiar feeling creeping up him like a thief in the night. His body aches and he his blinded…by a blindfold? 

‘Okay Tony’ He whispered in his mind ‘You’ve been through this stay calm you’ll be fine’

Struggling against his bonds he winced as they rubbed against his skin. A deep laugh stopped his struggles.

“Tsk, Tsk Mr. Stark trying to leave us so soon?” A deep teasing voice rang through the room. Tony stayed quiet and listened as footsteps approached him. The blindfold was yanked off of his face and Tony came face to face with his captor. 

The man was around six foot with tanned skin and eyes that seemed to hold a lifetime of hate.

Tony glared and offered no explanation but, the obvious. The man gave a leering smirk.

“I’ve always pictured you to be a man of many words but, I guess since you’re tied up you can’t talk right?” The man said giving him a look of annoyance.

Pulling a chair from the other side of the room he positioned it backwards and sat down in front of Tony.  
Tony stared at the man with the look of up most anger

“Tell me why I’m here” He said in a cold demanding voice.

The man scoffed “Mr. Stark I don’t think you are in the type of situation for you to be making any demands. It’d be wise if you not…If I were you…all you have to do is answer a few questions tinker with a few things and then we’ll ship you back home…how does that sound.” He said in the way you’d talk to a kid.

Tony glared but, did not reply. 

The man chuckled at Tony’s silence.

‘He’s going to be a fun one to break’

“First question have you heard of the Schroder project?”

Tony scoffed “The theory about if you inject Germanium and Selenium into male over time and blast him with some sort of ray inside of a machine he’ll be able to reproduce? Who hasn’t it’s a bunch of bull.”

The man glared at him and then went on with his questions. “Are you familiar with the amounts of Germanium and Selenium in your blood?”

Tony sneered “The Germanium and Selenium in my blood isn’t enough for this experiment if that’s what you’re thinking” 

The man smiled “Ah…Tony…may I call you Tony. You’re so naïve that’s not a problem we can always inject you with more…we need your genius.”

Tony stiffened “I’m not building you the machine.”

The man scoffed “I don’t want you to build for us that part’s taking care of…I want your body...you’re the experiment.”

Tony glared “No…I refuse to be a part of your sick fantasy, you sick bastard.”

The man sighed and pulled out a lighter. “I was kind of hoping we wouldn’t have to mar that beautiful skin of yours.” He said before bringing the light to Tony’s arm.

Tony’s breathing began to speed as he bit his lip trying to stifle his moans of pain. 

The man pulled it away and put his face in front of Tony’s 

“You will participate in this experiment”

Tony glared and spit right between the man’s eyes. Bad move.

The first hit was a punch to the face and he could feel the bruise forming the next hit was to his stomach. Another punch was thrown to his face and he heard the door open.  
Another man stood beside the man with a sadistic smile

“Ah Theo I see you lost your temper.” The man said.

‘Theo” Tony thought ‘His name is Theo’

Theo glared at Tony’s battered face. “He’s being…difficult Zander.”

Zander shook his head. “I’m assuming you’ve told him he is the experiment…right?” 

Theo turned his glare to Zander “Yes…he took it the hard way…obviously” 

Zander sighed and examined Tony “Make sure you don’t hurt him too bad he still has to be healthy enough to carry the child.”

With that said Zander pulled two vials and out. Pulling a needle from his pocket he went down to Tony’s bound arm and found a vain. Injecting him with the drugs he gave a nod to Theo and Tony’s world was dark.  
~~  
Nick Fury stood in front of his team in the debriefing room. 

His eye scanned down the seats until he came to one empty one.

“Where the hell is Stark?” He questioned glaring at the whole team.

“Director I haven’t been able to contact him I’ve called his house and his lab several times and he hasn’t answered. It’s unusual…even for Stark. “ Phil Coulson answered looking at the rest of the avengers.

There was a silence in the room and everyone’s eyes turned to Steve. It was no secret that the two held feelings for each other.

Steve’s face was grief stricken. “We have to find him” He announced with a fake calm voice. He was biting his lip and looked pissed. 

Thinking of all the places Tony could have been he gave a frustrated sigh as the meeting went on. His blue eyes glared into the mahogany of the table.

‘Where the hell are you Tony?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets raped and Steve worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm scared of this. I hope it isn't too descriptive I'm kind of scared but yeah anyway...Enjoy

When Tony awoke he felt it.

 

Shallow thrusts inside of him.

 

'Rape' His mind screamed as he tried to wiggle away from his attacker.

 

Bad Move Theo grabbed his shoulders and threw Tony on his back using his left hand to hold Tony's throat while his right hand slid to grab on Tony's member. Tony let out a sob as tears began to leak out of his eyes. 

 

Theo paid no mind to his sobs however and went even faster using the hand on Tony's member to rub it harshly. It seemed like hours before Theo emptied himself into Tony.

 

Rolling off of Tony,Theo dressed himself and looked upon the battered body of Tony.

 

"You look prettier this way Tony"He said before walking out the room.

 

On the cot Tony laid in fetal position crying

 

'Get yourself together Stark' He thought to himself.

 

His body shook and he couldn't for the life of him remember what he'd done in his life to deserve this.

 

It felt as if he had been crying forever when Theo walked back into the room. Tony stiffened as he felt the cot dip. 

 

' _Please no...please'_  He thought to himself as he tried to stable his breathing. Flinching as Theo's hand brushed against his forehead before gripping Tony's hair.

 

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it Tony...I know I'm not the first man whose fucked you." he said snidely glaring at Tony. "I bet you do it on purpose too you little cocksucker" he said pulling Tony towards his tenting erection.

 

"No...please...no" Tony's voice said cracking as he pleaded. The hand on his hair gripped harder pulling Tony's head up.

 

"Why do you do that? Pretend you don't want me huh? Do you want to get beat?" He questioned before slapping Tony. Grabbing Tony's hand he touched every finger softly before stopping at the pinky. 

 

As if Tony could sense what he was about to do he tried to pull away but, Theo had him in a grip.

 

**Crack**

 

Tony screamed as his pinky broke. He tried to pull his hand back but, Theo refused to relinquish his grip.

 

**Crack**

 

He let out another scream and tears were blinding his vision. His ring finger broken.

 

**Crack**

 

His middle finger was next. Tony's screams never stopped because the pain...the pain kept coming.

 

**Crack**

 

His index finger now joined the group as Theo's grip softened. Reduced to a crying mess Tony tried to move off the cot. Theo however had other plans. Grabbing Tony's dark hair he yanked Tony down so that his face was near his crotch.

 

"If you bite me I'll break your fucking leg" He said before pulling his cock out of his pants forcing Tony to please him.

 

~~

 

Steve Rogers hasn't slept for two days. He couldn't deal with the fact that Tony, _his_  Tony was gone. Glaring at the punching bag he laid off all his frustrations on it. 

 

The punches made an angry sound as Steve pounded into the bag. 

 

"You know killing that bag isn't going to bring Stark back to us anytime soon" Natasha said as she sat down in one of the cheap chairs that were in the gym.

 

Steve stopped hitting the bag and steadied it. Turning his angry gaze onto Natasha. "How can you be so calm about this." He asks with emotion dripping his every word

"Tony....Tony's out there hurt...or dead and you're over there like he's some fucking stranger. I know you're not to show emotions but damn I love him and, when I'd finally came to terms with that...someone takes him from me." he yelled almost crying. 

 

"Steve..." Natasha said in a calm voice her eyes shining with concern. "It's...hard I know I've been through it trust me when I say this...We will find him." She said putting a hand on his shoulder and then quickly taking it off. 

 

"What if we don't?" Steve whispered "What if he dies without knowing I love him...I don't want to have to live in a world without him"

 

Natasha sighed and hugged him quickly "You have my word I'll bring him back..Alive. Just go get some sleep...I have faith in Stark...he won't die" She said trying to ensure Steve when honestly she didn't know either.

 

 

 

 

 

**  
**

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds a video and starts looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not edited so yeah but hope it's okay.

The next time Tony woke up he was in a medical wing.

 

Wires were attached to his forehead and his abdomen. His fingers weren't in cast however and he could only assume they were conducting the experiment on him wihile he was asleep.

 

'Sick bastards' He thought glaring at the ceiling.

 

Hearing movement and praying it was not Theo he turned his head to the left and let out sigh. It was Zander and it looked as if he was mixing chemicals?

 

Tony groaned hoping to catch Zander's attention. He was really thirsty. Zander turned his head and let his cold brown eyes land upon Tony.

 

"Ahh Mr. Stark." He started walking towards Tony with the beaker in his hand. "You're awake....good drink this." 

 

Tony glared at the beaker and shook his head. "Water" he croaked wincing at the sound of his own voice.

 

Zander glared. "You wouldn't want me to get Theo...would you? I'm sure he's more than willing to stuff this down your throat." He said in a hard voice and laughed as he saw Tony pale his fear was beautiful.

 

Tony opened his mouth and let Zander pour the bitter liquid down his throat. Swallowing the bitter liquid he closed his eyes trying to will himself to sleep.

 

~

 

Steve Rogers walked to the Stark building.

 

Staring at the door he'd walked through many times he sighed and knocked on it.

 

"Hello Steve" JARVIS's voice rang out.

 

"Hello Jarvis" He replied "Can you let me in?" He asked unsure if the A1 would.

 

"Of course Mr. Rogers...The door is unlocked." The A1 replied in a way that Steve could almost sense the hesitation. Even JARVIS knew something was off.

 

Steve walked in and looked around before walking to the elevator. It looked deserted. Heading to the Top floor the elevator dinged and Steve walked out.

 

He walked slowly to Tony's lab hoping to see him hunched over some new technology. It was dark and Steve sighed.

 

"Mr. Rogers if I could be of assistance I would like to show you a clip of the day Tony went...missing" JARVIS said in almost a sad way. (If A1's could get sad JARVIS was the saddest one)

 

"Show it" Steve replied in a cold tone.

 

~ _video~_

 

_"Tony" JARVIS's voice called out to Tony who was hunched over blueprints in his lab._

 

_"Yes JARVIS?" Tony replied in a sing song voice._

 

_"There are three man requesting you...it seems you missed a meeting of some sort?" JARVIS repled q_ _uestionly._

 

_Tony shrugged "Yeah The meeting with the Orb Energy corporation? Shit Pepper's going to kill me but, Since they're here tell them to come up we can have the meeting here right?" He replied more so talking to himself the last part._

 

_"I'll escort them in sir" Jarvis replied._

 

_Tony in the video straightened his shirt and wiped the oil off of his fingers and waited for the man to be brought in. They walked in one was tan with blonde hair and green eyes in some expensive suit. The other looked like a doctor of some sort with the white coat pale skin and brown eyes. The last was a bulky guy perhapsno older than thirty with a scar under his eye._

 

_Tony broke the silence. "Um well I would like to express my apologise for missing the meeting I got caught up however we can rescheduale if that fine with you."_

 

_None of the men replied however the big bulky one started to advance to Tony. "Woah woah big guy" Tony started putting his hands in surrender position._

 

_"Hurry up Antonio we don't have time for you to be playing tag with him knock him out now." The one in the suit said and watched as the bulky one pulled out what seemed to be a Taser and tased Tony._

 

_It seemed to take forever for him to pass out from the sheer pain of it. When he fell to the ground Antonio picked him up and followed the two men out of the lab._

 

_~_ ~~

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Rogers I did not know that this was their intentions if I did I wouldn't have let them in" JARVIS voice sounded out after the video cut.

 

Steve ignored his apology and ran a shaky hand through his hair.  "Call S.H.I.E.L.D tell them we got something."

 

In less than twenty minutes he had the whole team (minus Tony) in Tony's living room as he replayed the clip to them.

 

When it was over there was a silence among them.

 

"Brother Anthony is gone?" Thor boomed. He wasn't there when Tony first went missing and Steve nodded.

 

Bruce looked as if he was trying to calm himself. "I know them" He said glaring at the floor. "The man in the suit he's Theodore Bryson...we used to work together." 

 

Everyones eyes were on Bruce as he began to explain. "Before I got the Other Guy we worked on this expirement to see if we injected a male with Germanium and Selenium that he'd be able to reproduce. It was far fetched and when I got the other guy I resigned from the project."

 

"So they're using him as a breeding unit?" CLint asked clenching his fist.

 

"Essentially yes." Bruce replied looking stressed.

 

"Bruce calm down" Steve said carefully "We have to find this Theodore man. Clint think you and Phil can track him? Bruce and Natasha I want you two to go find the effects it can have on Tony. Thor you come with me...we have some planning to do.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of liberties with the video. I'm not sure if the kidnapping scene is violent enough but, I didn't want to over do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out part of the scheme and Natasha and Clint go to get Theodore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to err give Natasha some feelings and um yeah...tell me how you like it.

Tony's voice no longer worked.

 

It seemed like this was the thousandth time Theo entered him and it seemed even longer before Theo spilled himself in him.

 

Tony felt him pull out and heard him buckle his belt. When Tony heard the door close he let himself go.

 

He cried because he was useless. He was going to die in this nameless place and no one was going to miss him. A sob broke through him and he closed his eyes 

 

'Don't cry Tony you'll be fine" he whispered to himself in his mind as he finally passed out from exhaustion.

~

The next time Tony awoke he was in some type of medical room? His eyes slowly scanned the room.

 

He was alone and from what he could see he was in some type of radiation chamber? His stomach clenched as he thought of all the bad outcomes that could come from extreme radiation exposure.

 

Hearing footsteps Tony closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

 

“Theodore do you honestly think that Stark will be healthy enough to carry this experiment?”  Zander asked.

 

“If I had any doubts about Stark being able to hold it I wouldn’t have picked him Alexander…honestly who do you take me for?”

 

“You and I both know that it should be impossible for any human to survive the chemicals we injected into him…the fact that he has survived this long is a miracle…instead of sticking your cock into him every time he awakes perhaps you should give him time to heal let me observe the effects of the drugs and radiation combined on him…” Zander said watching Theodore’s reaction.

 

“I’ll let you study him for two weeks…in that time he can rest and I can go to my home in Los Angeles and get some stuff sorted” Theo said before walking out of the observation area.

 

When Zander was sure Theodore was out of sight he called out. “I know you are not asleep Stark…you can rise…if you can”

 

Tony let out a shaky breath. He winced when he tried to swallow. It burned and he had to stop himself from crying out when Zander stood over him.

 

“Theo’s an idiot” He said after a moment of silence. “He doesn’t see that you are the carrier of the X gene…and that fetus you are carrying will come out with powers unimaginable to men.” He said giving Tony a creepy smile as he touched Tony’s face.

 

“Now” He said flipping switches turning on machines that Tony was attached to watching eagerly as green and yellow liquid began to seep in Tony’s veins.

 

“I’ll be back in an hour…I wouldn’t move if I were you Mr. Stark.” He said as he strutted out of the chamber.”

~

The avengers sat in the debriefing room in silence and waited for Steve to start.

 

He looked to Bruce and Natasha first and Bruce began to talk. 

 

"The effects of the experiment on Tony's body can go one of two ways" Bruce started calmly "The first he could pass out from over exposure to element and die or His body learns to deal with the elements and use them kind of like your serum but with less benefit."

 

"In other words" Natasha cut in "Tony can either be dead or a walking chemistry plant."

 

Steve sent a glare her way, before turning his blue eyes to Clint who shifted in his chair. "Barton" Steve said and with a nod gave Clint permission to talk

 

"Bryson lives in Los Angeles however his home there has been vacant for over three months  due to renovations however I checked his credit transaction and it seems as if he’s taking a trip there…he should be at his house by tomorrow” Clint said.

 

“You have found the fiend that took Brother Anthony from our presence?” Thor asked staring at Clint who nodded stiffly.

 

Fury who had been standing to the side watching them talk joined the conversation.

 

“Alright avengers…I want Clint and Natasha to go retrieve Bryson…bring him back alive. I want to question him here…Meeting dismissed.”

 

Fury said giving everyone a look with his eye before stalking out the room.

 

No one moved and it seemed as if everyone’s eyes were on Steve.

 

“You heard him Clint Natasha go retrieve him. The faster you get him the faster we can save Tony.”

 

He nodded and they got up and left the room. Turning his head to the other two remaining avengers he nodded before walking out and leaving them in the room

 

“We’re on our way Tony…” he muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

~

The jet ride to Los Angeles was silent. Natasha who was piloting the 54-70 war jet sat up right and alert as she steered.

 

“Tash” Clint said quietly looking at the clouds. “Do you think we’ll find him alive?” he questioned.

 

Her grip tightened on the wheel and she gave a soft sigh. “Yes. Tony is too…strong to die…however the affects that may be present after we rescue him…those might be our hardest battle to fight with him. This whole situation is foreign to me….I’ve never felt the need to protect anyone until Tony became missing and it made me realize that my hands don’t always after to carry blood in them…I feel for people…” she finished not continuing her thought.

 

“Tony is a big part of Steve’s life” Clint said. “When we found out Tony was missing Steve was and still is distraught. Even if he won’t admit it, it’s obvious he has feelings for Tony. I don’t want to end up like that…waiting until something bad happens to recognize my feelings for someone and…hell I don’t want that for you…Why won’t you tell Banner.”

 

Natasha glared straight ahead of her. “It’s complicated and now is neither the time nor place to discuss my silly school girl crush on Bruce.” She said looking down at the navigation device.

 

“I will tell him…just not now” she whispered lowly enough for Clint to hear.

 

~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogations happen and they find Tony's location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions water torture. Oh and I implied that Steve is slightly violent

Tony lay on the cot as still as one could be. His head hurt no, scratch that everything hurt.

 

Zander had come and gone hours ago leaving Tony alone in his room. His mind was racing. What exactly was the X gene?

 

‘Obviously it’s something that makes you a mutant.’ Tony thought to himself trying to figure out exactly what was going on with the thing inside of him.

 

‘Maybe the X gene is like the mutant gene that gives you telepathy powers? I mean that’s one of the most powerful mutations right?’ He questioned in his mind trying to remember everything he had read about mutants.

 

The door to his room opened and Tony stilled. His breathing became heavy as Zander moved closer to him.

 

“Well Stark everything seems to be going according to plan.” He said slightly smugly. “I bet you’re just _dying_ to know what exactly Theo and I are doing to you and well your fetus.” He said not even waiting for Tony to respond.

 

“This situation won’t last for long.” He said sitting on the cot beside Tony. “Your pregnancy should only last another five months, six at most. Though the matter of how you’re going to give birth is rather…simple.” He said as he touched Tony’s stomach.

 

“I’m going to start cutting you there and, I’m going to drag my scalpel all the way here” He said in a child like voice. “I’m going to try not to cut too much of you out but, nothings promised.”

 

Tony flinched and shook his head. Zander was demented and would probably murder him and his little thing while Tony gave birth.

 

Watching as Zander got up and walked out of the room Tony sighed softly.

“Help” he whispered to the air hoarsely.

 

~

Theodore Bryson groggily opened his eyes. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was walking into his newly built home.

 

His green eyes scanned the room he was in. It was a plain interrogation room with a steel table. He wiggled around in his chair to test the bonds. They were tight.

 

“Hello?” He called out aggravated. “WHERE THE FUCK AM I?” He yelled looking up to the ceiling. Waiting for someone to come and tell him what was going on.

 

He didn’t have to wait for long. Natasha Romanova strolled in the interrogation room with a blank look on her face.

 

“The fuck am I doing here?” He asked giving her a glare getting even angrier when she did not reply.

 

She sat in front of him with her hands on the table giving him a searching look.

 

“Hello Theodore.” She said in her ‘This is business voice’

 

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked gruffly.

 

“That’s not important…you have something…someone who I hold dear to me…where is he?” She said looking into his eyes.

 

Theodore began to chuckle. “You mean that cock-slut Stark?” He asked in a playing voice.

She disregarded his comment. “Where is he?” She asked glaring slightly.

 

“Look here…girl I don’t have to tell you anything…matter of fact. Where the fuck is my lawyer? I’m sure all of this is illegal.” He replied glaring coldly at her.

 

Natasha shook her head and stood up. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to bring him in this.” She said feigning regret.

 

She walked out of the room and returned with a jug of water a wash cloth and an angry Steve Rogers carrying a bucket.

 

Steve used his hip to push the table to the side of the room before dropping the bucket a couple of inches behind Theodore.

 

Natasha began to wet the rag and nodded her head. Using more force than what was necessary he tilted Theodore on the chair back feet.

 

Natasha placed the wet rag over Theo’s face and began pouring water over it. They watched as Theodore struggled to breath for a second before pulling the rag off of his face.

 

“Where is he Theodore?” Natasha asked staring at him harshly.

 

“F-fuck you, you red headed w-whore” he said spitting out water as he talked.

 

“Have it your way” She muttered before nodding in Steve’s direction.

 

He tilted the chair back again and she put the rag on him and began pouring the water. This time however they let him stay under longer until they heard him wheezing.

Snatching the rag off of his face Natasha asked again. “Where is he?”

 

“6879 P-Potfield Gro-o-ove.” He choked out sweating. Natasha smirked and looked at Steve.

 

“You have twenty minutes Rogers…” She said before walking out of the interrogation room smirking when she heard Theodore’s screams.

 

~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get Tony and Steve confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at writing action scenes so I hope it's okay.

The Avengers team sat in the debriefing room as Steve stood in front of a screen that held a map and a grid outline of the place holding Tony.

 

“Alright avengers this building is protected but, certainly not hard to penetrate.” He started looking at each and every one of them.

 

“Thor…we need a distraction…something preferably that would shake the house…not enough however to tear it down. Clint you’ll be positioned here, you should have a clear shot of a room that we believe Tony is in I want you to shoot the windows out and get him out of there. Natasha and I are going to enter the building from this end where it looks to be weak. Bruce you will be Helicarrier setting up the lab.” He said his voice leaving no room for disagreement.

 

“When exactly are we going to get Stark?” Clint questioned with a brow raised.

 

Steve gave him an uncharacteristic smirk. “Tonight…so Avengers get ready to well assemble we’re leaving soon.

 

~

 

Tony had been in the dark room for hours now holding his stomach gently. His little thing, a person was in there, a person who he probably wouldn’t even get to see grow up.

 

A reluctant tear ran down his cheek. ‘I don’t want to die here’ he thought remorsefully. ‘I want to see little thing grow up to be something great. Something I can’t ever be.’

 

He sighed. His heart ached for this thing inside of him. ‘I want little thing to be loved not used as some sort of child weapon.’ He thought as his stomach clenched. Sobs racked through him.

 

He tried to muffle his sobs. He wanted to be strong. To have strength perhaps even hope but, perhaps it was his time to give up…he was going to die here.

Calming his self he closed his eyes trying to will himself to sleep when a boom of thunder shook him.

 

He sighed he hadn’t felt thunder this bad since Thor. Another boom was heard and than a crash sounded that shook the whole house. ‘Did someone bomb the place?’ He thought to himself scared as he curled into a fetal position.

 

Tony began breathing erratically. What if the people trying to break in were going to try to take little thing from him?  He began moving frantically on the cot trying to calm his self when the sound of glass breaking from above him stopped his movements.

 

Turning his head to the side he looked at the thing that entered through the window. It was a Stark Arrow?

 

Tony tried to sit up but, failed. Clint was here but, did he know Tony was in the dark room?

 

As if an answer to his thought Clint busted the rest of the window and jumped in the dark room.

 

“Stark.” He whispered trying to find the light switch. “Stark…I know you’re in here I just can’t see you.”

 

Tony sighed and opened his mouth. “H-here” He whispered wincing at the hoarseness of his voice.

 

Clint nodded “Good to know you’re alive I’m going to get you out of this but first I have to find the light” He said before backing himself into the wall feeling for a switch.

 

When Clint finally found it he turned the lights on and gasped at what he saw.

 

Tony Stark looked horrible. His black hair was covered in dried blood and a body fluid Clint cringed when he recognized it. His face had bruises of all sorts and his nose looked to be broken.

 

Clint stopped staring and gave Tony a gentle look. “I’m going to lift you…on my back I promise to try not to hurt you Stark.” He said softly not really knowing how Tony would respond.

 

Tony gave him a pained look and wrapped his arms around his stomach. It was obvious to Clint that Tony cared for whatever it was inside of him.

 

Clint nodded “I’ll be extra careful now let’s go.” He said before picking Tony up gently.

 

Clint ran down the hall and down a stairway before running out of the building that Steve and Natasha had entered.

 

Stopping several feet away from the house he looked around for Thor who was supposed to transport Tony to the medical wing after he got him out.

 

“I AM SORRY BROTHER CLINT IT APPEARS AS IF I AM LATE” Thor boomed walking towards Clint. Nodding his head Clint gently passed Tony over to Thor who nodded.

 

“Brother Anthony it has come to my attention that abominable things have happened to you. Rest assured brother you will be more than safe with me.” He said before he left with Tony in his arms.

 

~

 

Natasha and Steve had broken into the lower wing of the building.

 

Natasha who was more skilled in the area went first killing anyone who tried to touch her or Steve.

 

They had made it to the middle of the building when an older man with a sick grin walked out of a room with a gun in his hand.

 

“Well, well, well. It seems as if people do care about the infamous Tony Stark.” He said in an angry tone.

 

Steve gripped his shield tightly and Natasha glared. “The games over” Steve replied just as angry.

 

The man laughed. “Oh this game will never be over. He’s going to give birth to the child who could change the world…the universe even and you can’t stop it. My death will do little.” He said looking at Natasha who only tilted her hand in response.

 

“Who said anything about death?” She questioned coldly. “You won’t be dying until we deem it time…isn’t that right Steve?” She asked smirking at the paling of Zander’s skin.

 

Steve nodded and gave Zander a glare. “SHIELD is lacking in sense of test subjects and you seem pretty fond of experiments. You’ll love area 51 you’ll have your own tank and everything.” He said calmly before nodding to Natasha who swiftly went and disarmed Zander and then knocked him out.

 

~

 

Bruce Banner stood in Tony’s room in the medical wing looking at his charts. Tony who was given a sedative had long succumbed to sleep and looked almost peaceful.

 

They had taking care of his external wounds and cleaned the dry body fluids off of him however they had yet to see what happened to him internally.

 

Closing the file that held Tony’s charts he went to examine him. He was pale looking and really thin also there was a tiny bulge of the stomach. His left hand was casted with four broken fingers.

 

Bruce glared at the doctor who entered the room who seemed to be more interested in staring than doing his job. “Stop staring at him like he’s an animal and get him a 400mg vitamin D drip, a 70mg of potassium and a 17mg of iron.” He said and watched as the doctor scurried out of the room.

 

It didn’t take long for the doctor to come back with a nurse who hooked Tony up to the drips. Bruce nodded his head and the two left without a word.

 

The door opened and in stepped a tired but, accomplished looking Steve Rogers. His gaze went immediately to Tony who was still asleep on the bed.

 

“How’s he doing Bruce?” Steve asked softly not taking his eyes off of Tony.

 

“As of now he’s stable but, not necessarily out of the woods. We still have to see the affect of the element poisoning on him not to mention his apparent pregnancy. Also there will be some psychological effects from this but; if Tony Stark is anything he’s a fighter.” Bruce said as he stood up.

 

“I’m going to meditate…call for me when he wakes…” Bruce said before leaving the room.

 

When Steve was sure he wasn’t going to come back he looked at Tony with a pained expression.

 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again. I…I never felt as close as I am to you with any other person.” He said softly watching the sleeping Tony.

 

“When you went missing…I felt lost. I mean it wasn’t normal for you to be gone away from me. I mean I don’t mean that you were only missed by me because everyone missed you but I…I felt a connection to you even though you don’t feel one back and if you do, you’re damn sure good at hiding it and, I know it’s bad timing but, when you first went missing I realized something very important about myself…I loved you.” He said grabbing Tony’s uninjured hand softly.

 

“I’m just sad it took all of this for me to realize it” He whispered looking down at Tony.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Steve's bedside confession heartfelt. Hope you enjoyed. Also I'm kinda iffy about writing Thor because I don't think I do him justice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short because I wanted to give you guys how Steve feels. He is like kind of A/U so yeah.

The medical wing was silent. The steady beeps of the machines were the only sound that was heard.

 

Tony laid on the bed sleep with a gentle look on his face and Steve sighed.

 

“When are you going to wake up?” He whispered softly looking at Tony’s sleeping face. Steve sighed loudly and silently exited the room.

 

Tony’s condition/situation was taking its toll on Steve and, he was desperate to relieve some stress.

 

Walking down the hall of S.H.I.E.L.D.S headquarters he cracked a fist. His face contorted in a rare glare he tried to steer clear of anyone when he ran into Pepper.

 

“Oh I’m sorry Steve.” She said softly with a said smile, it seemed as if Tony was affecting everyone.

 

“No it’s my fault I wasn’t paying attention…” Steve said sheepishly forgetting his anger.

 

Pepper shrugged and looked at Steve. “I tried…I tried to go see him I really did I just…” She paused trying to gather her thoughts.

 

“I just…Tony was….He was once someone I could see myself loving until I die…but, then life got in the way and well…I just couldn’t hold on to broken promises of love.” She said tearing up.

 

“I feel so selfish because…because I kind of feel as if he deserves this for hurting me, for hurting others and, than there’s this other part of me…the part that cares for him that wants so much for him to care for me too but, I know he can…but not the way I want him to.” She finished and softly sobbed.

 

Steve felt a number of emotions at the end of her speech. However never one to act on emotions he gritted his teeth and responded softly.

 

“I don’t think you should be here.” He said looking her with cold eyes. “Tony’s going through a lot and he doesn’t need anyone else’s…pain. Not now” He finished before sidestepping her and walking away determined to go to the gym.

 

~

 

He had been there for hours but, he didn’t care. The melody of his fists hitting the bag was the only thing that calmed him.

 

Sweat poured off of him as he threw a final punch that knocked the bag off the hinges. Breathing heavily he glared at the fallen bag as if it had done something bad.

 

Closing his eyes he tried to steady his breathing.

 

“Stark is stronger than you think” Clint’s voice echoed through the gym. Steve rolled his shoulders.

 

“Strong enough to come out of this Clint?” He asked turning around to look at Clint who nodded his head.

 

Clint’s blue eyes shone with unspoken compassion. “He’ll get out of it and outlive us all” He joked trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Bruce said that the child…if Tony chooses to keep it will be interesting.” He said.

 

Steve nodded and began un-wrapping his hands. “Child…” He repeated softly as he looked at his hand.

Clint didn’t reply but, choose to watch Steve’s reaction.

 

“What happens if he chooses to…dispose of it?” Steve asked softly. “I mean…I just don’t like that choice. Nothing deserves that…” He said quietly.

 

Clint nodded as he watched his captain. He understood how Steve felt, even though he felt the opposite.

 

“Stark will choose the right path…He always does.” He replied softly motioning towards the door.  “Come on home you’ve been here for hours” He said before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an opinion on abortion but, I figured Steve would also, I made Pepper a bit bitter because...well because someone needs to be.


	8. Chapter 8

The beeps of machinery were the first thing that Tony heard.

 

‘Where am I?” he asked himself in his mind. He was in pain though it was slightly duller than before but, it was still there.

 

His head pounded with pain and he tried to open his eyes. Wincing at the bright hospital lights he quickly closed his eyes and let out a soft groan.

 

Turning his head to the right he slowly opened his eyes and looked upon the sleeping figure of Steve. What was he doing here?

 

Opening his mouth he felt the dryness in his throat. He groaned again. He was so thirsty and, he couldn’t even remember the last time he drunk anything.

 

His stomach rumbled and the feeling of hunger crept up him. He was starving and if his Little Thing was in there it was probably hungry to.

 

Glancing at a still sleep Steve he lifted his left hand and stared at the cast. Lowering it he sat it on top of his bulge.

 

Coughing a bit to clear his throat he began to whisper hoarsely.

 

“You know little Thing…your…Daddy is in one hell of a mess.” He started as he rubbed his stomach. “I hope you grow into something better…better than me. Because you deserve way more than me” He said as his eyes watered.

 

Tony was feeling emotional and if Steve wasn’t in the room he probably would’ve began sobbing.

 

He felt Steve moving and flinched. Frowning he looked over at the awoken blonde who gave him a small smile.

 

“Tony! You’re up. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” He asked looking at Tony who gave him a startled look.

 

“I….” He paused “I need water.” He said softly in a calm voice. Steve nodded and went quickly to get him a cup of water.

 

Handing it to Tony who drank greedily as if he was scared it would get stolen from him.

 

Letting out a breath of relief he put the paper cup down and peered at Steve who was studying him with an unreadable expression.

 

“Am I a liability now?” He asked in a broken voice. “I mean, I know I can’t fight because of little Thing but, I don’t want to be kicked completely out.” He said looking at his uninjured hand.

 

Steve gave him a look that could only be described as compassion and sympathy. “No…Tony you’ll never be a liability. You’re what makes us…without you none of this would have been possible…you and your…baby will always be welcomed.” He said giving Tony a thousand watt smile.

 

Tony nodded but looked as if he hadn’t believed a word that Steve said.

 

“I should probably go get Bruce. He told me to get him when you awoken.” Steve said before walking to the door.

 

Tony watched him go with teary eyes. He felt so useless. He felt purposeless but, maybe Little Thing would change all of that.

 

Maybe…

 

~

 

It felt like hours before Bruce and Steve walked into Tony’s hospital room.

 

Tony was lying on his back with his hand on his bump with a dazed expression on his face.

 

Bruce approached Tony’s bedside cautiously. “Tony.” He said in a calm voice.

 

Tony began to breathe faster and harder and he shook his head. “No…I don’t want it” He groaned out.

 

Bruce backed away and Steve clenched his fists as they watched Tony wither in pain.

 

“Is there anything you can do to stop it?” Steve asked tensely.

 

Bruce shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “He’s having a psychological episode. I can’t do anything for him” He replied just as tense.

 

Steve looked at Bruce and watched as his friend quickly left the room. Sighing hard he glanced at the sobbing Tony.

 

How were they going to fix him?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking some chances with the kidnapping and what not this is my first time writing a fic like this. I'm trying my hand being angst like.


End file.
